wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Amp
:For Octavia's ability, see Amp (Ability). Amp is a special modular weapon used by Tenno Operators to enhance their combat capability, which can be acquired from The Quills. Appearing as a gauntlet worn on their right forearms, these Amps can either improve and or alter the Operator's Void Beam, while also giving them their own separate energy gauge from the Operator's main Void Energy pool, allowing them to fire their power without hindering the effectiveness of their other abilities. As Amps are modular, they are formed from three components whose interchangeable parts can be mixed and matched before crafting to provide different stats and abilities, allowing a player to create an Amp with the features they desire. Once gilded, they can also name the Amp they have crafted for a further level of customization. Acquisition Amps can only be acquired once players have completed both the Saya's Vigil and The War Within quests, and then visiting the Quills enclave on Cetus. The Quills will immediately give the player their first premade Amp, the Mote Amp. To get more Amps, players must increase their Standing with the Quills to be able to purchase the blueprint parts necessary to craft them. Mechanics An Operator Amp consists of three components: the Prism, the Scaffold, and the Brace. Prism Prisms affect the Void Beam's primary fire mod, thus changing the type of shot fired from the traditional straight stream of energy. SentAmpSet1BarrelA.png|Raplak Prism Long range, semi-auto, single precision shot|link=Raplak Prism SentAmpSet1BarrelB.png|Shwaak Prism Medium range, semi-auto, single piercing shot|link=Shwaak Prism SentAmpSet1BarrelC.png|Granmu Prism Burst-fire, triple grenade|link=Granmu Prism Scaffold Scaffolds affect the Void Beam's secondary fire mode (default ). SentAmpSet1ChassisA.png|Pencha Scaffold Charged beam shot|link=Pencha Scaffold SentAmpSet1ChassisB.png|Shraksun Scaffold Explosive shot|link=Shraksun Scaffold SentAmpSet1ChassisC.png|Klebrik Scaffold Continuous homing beam|link=Klebrik Scaffold Brace Braces provide other miscellaneous enhancements upon both the Prism and the Scaffold. SentAmpSet1GripA.png|Clapkra Brace +40 Amp Energy pool|link=Clapkra Brace SentAmpSet1GripB.png|Juttni Brace -1 second Amp Recharge delay|link=Juttni Brace SentAmpSet1GripC.png|Lohrin Brace +12% Amp Critical/Status chance|link=Lohrin Brace Crafting Before players can craft an Amp, they must first purchase the blueprints for the parts they desire from Quill Onkko for a number of Standing, after which these parts must be constructed at the Foundry. Once the component parts have been crafted, players must return to Onkko and select the Amp Assembly option. Here, players must choose the crafted components they have available to form the weapon. Once a Prism, Scaffold and Brace are selected, the player will be shown a preview of the weapon's appearance, along with their stats. If the weapon is satisfactory, players can then proceed with the Build Amp action, which will instantly craft the weapon for a fee. Equipping Amps are managed on the Operator's Customize Tenno tab onboard the Orbiter's Transference Room, where players can choose the Amp they want to equip from their available selection, as well as customize their Amp's appearance. Gilding Gilding is the process wherein an Amp's full potential is unlocked. To Gild a weapon, players can visit Onkko and ask about 'Other Services', and then using the Gild option and finally selecting the desired Amp. Players will then be asked to give the Amp a custom name, after which the Gilding process can be performed for . Players must have Adherent rank or higher with the Quills to perform Gilding, and only Rank 30 Amps can be gilded. Gilding resets the weapon to rank 0, but grants improved stats, the ability to install a Focus Lens and Virtuos Arcane Enhancements, the ability to recolor the Amp, and Mastery Rank experience from leveling the device. A gilded Amp gains +10% Critical Chance, +0.5x Critical Multiplier, and +10% Status Chance. As an exception to this, the Mote Amp does not gain any stat increases. Visually, a gilded amp will appear cleaner than a newly-built one, having smoother surfaces, rust and dirt removed, and the once yellow parts becoming lustrous. Notes *The Mote Amp and custom assembled Amps provide Mastery Rank points like other weapons, but these are only awarded for gilded Amps and the points are tied to the weapon's Prism. Once a Prism type has been used in a Rank 30 Gilded Amp, it will no longer provide Mastery even if the same Prism type is used in combination with other Scaffolds and Braces in another crafted Amp. This means there are a total of 4 Amps that can be levelled - the Mote Amp and the three Prisms - for a total of 12,000 Mastery Rank points. *Equipping an Amp will change both the Operator's idle stance and their Void Beam firing stance while in a mission. *With each component having 3 parts each, there are currently 27 possible Amp configurations that can be crafted. *Rank 30 or Gilded Amps can be donated to Onkko in exchange for Quill Standing. As an exception to this, the Mote Amp can not be sold. *Amps cannot be brought to the Mastery Rank 24 Rank-Up Test, which involves the Operator. *Custom names for Amps have a 24 character limit including spaces, and cannot use special characters like apostrophes and commas. *Amps have their own dedicated Inventory Slots that they take up when a player crafts one. Players are given 8 slots by default, and additional slots can be purchased for for two slots. *Despite the fact that the Amp gives the Void Beam its own energy supply, removing the Amp (selecting "None" in the Amp selection menu) does not revert the energy pool back to its universal state. *Amp builds from Onkko with parts which are not yet owned are able to be previewed as of Trivia * The prism for an amp will appear to be folded under the arm until used in a mission, at which point the prism folds out to appear in front of the hand. ** The prism will retract if the player equips their codex scanner while still using their Operator. Bugs * Despite Amps being labelled as having "Alarming" noise levels, the weapons are actually silent. * Although Amps can be used to catch Kuva clouds, the Amp will very rarely destroy the cloud instead (Programming-wise the cloud itself is a particle effect that follows an otherwise-invisble Corrupted mask). In this case, the cloud will linger in place for a few moments before exploding, and another one will spawn in to replace it. Patch History *Toned down the explosion and smokey VFX when firing an Operator Amp. *You can now preview custom Amps from Onkko with parts you don't own yet. This should help you figure out which parts you want to get for your own. (Item will not Preview until all 3 parts are selected) *Introduced }} See Also *Zaws, another modular weapon type. Category:Update 22 Category:Weapons Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Modular Weapons Category:Sentient